


Hex: Everyone Escapes Death

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Chapel, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Trials, Wow, david PUT YOUR SHIRT ON king, hah, i am proud, i think, i think this is my only fic that does not contain page lines, i worked hard on this name, jake QUIET park, michael AUDREY myers, no violence, quentin SLEEPY BOI smith, this actually happened, this is sort of a chill killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: When Quentin arrives in a trail, it shouldn't be so silent.There should be screams of pain, heartbeats, something.But there was nothing.Was the killer even here?What is happening?And why is no one stopping them from getting the generators?





	Hex: Everyone Escapes Death

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own dbd.  
> This actually happened to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Quentin cautiously looked around the realm as he waited to move. Luckily, he spawned at a generator.

Yay.

He moved over to the machine and started to fix it. He was getting better at them, rarely incorrectly fixing the wires so that he alerted the killer to his presence. He was so fixated on the generator that he didn’t noticed Jake appear by his side, joining him.

Quentin flinched and nearly messed up on the generator.

Quickly, Dwight joined them as well, and the three boys fixed the generator in the matter of seconds.

“This way.” Dwight quietly hissed but Jake was the one to lead them.

The three continued through the realm, running through a small carnival. They managed to find David on another generator. The four of them worked together before fleeing.

The killer was still not seen.

Was it Myers watching from afar? He was normally quiet. But there was no music.

Was it the Wraith? No, there were no chimes.

The only noise was the generators, them, and the birds.

It was like the killer wasn’t there.

The four boys went into the huge chapel, heading up the stairs. Quentin has never been in this realm before—all of this was new. David, Jake, and Quentin worked on the generator while Dwight was lookout. As soon as they popped the generator, they darted out the window.

Michael Myers “The Shape” was waiting for them at the bottom.

Quentin yelped and moved from the stoic killer. Dwight darted. Myers didn’t move. He didn’t Stalk. It was like he wasn’t there. It was eerie. David ran around Myers, taunting him. Quentin moved closer.

“Come on, David.” He urged, “Let’s leave.”

“He’s not doing nothing.” David continued his circling, “We can chill.”

Jake grabbed Quentin’s arm, “Let’s go and finish the generators.”

Quentin nodded and the two left David to his game. The two managed to find the last generators, meeting Dwight on the way. They quickly finished the generators and opened the door.

Quentin moved back to Myers. He was still there, alone for David had left.

Quentin paused. _Might as well get an item…_

He turned and crouched through the carnival as he heard the door finish opening. After crawling through the entire carnival, he found a chest. He opened it and grabbed the med-kit inside. As he slowly made his way over to the door, he cleansed a totem or two. He also opened the other door.

Quentin went and ventured around until he was the last one left. He went over to Myers and bolted away once the killer began to move. Quentin dashed to the door and waited until Myers arrived.

_Why am I doing this? I’m going to die._ He then taunted Myers.

As expected, Myers swung and hit Quentin.

The survivor ran out of the exit gates and into the fog.

Jake, Dwight, David and Quentin had a ball explaining what happened the rest. But the question still stood, “What the hell was up with Myers?”

To this day, they never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
